My Best Friend's Brother
by xTaintedRainx
Summary: Musa was never the type for bad boys. Especially not her best friend's brother, Riven. Ever since he walked into her life, he's been making Musa's life a living hell. And she hates to admit it, but she's falling for him each day. But there's one thing in the way - Riven's a known player. Will she be the one to change his way? Or will he just use her like every other girl?
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter One_

* * *

"I seriously _still _don't know how you're my best friend." I said, shaking my head. "We're _complete _opposites!"

"What can I say? Opposites attract." My best friend – Ellie – giggled with a suggestive wink. "After all, we were meant for each other!"

I gave out my own giggle. "In your dreams, Ellie!"

She pouted. "Then I should stay there forever!" And she dropped dead on the cafeteria table.

People started staring. There were whispers and odd faces directed towards us. I blushed, not really one for attention.

"Uhhh...Ellie?" I said, poking her in the arm.

She wasn't as much fazed by an inch. I poked her again...and again...and again. I got really tired of the attention and whispers, so I pinched her on the cheek really, really hard. Well, as hard as I could manage.

"Okay, away from my personal space, Muse. That was really uncalled for and seriously, you need to practice on your arm muscles." Ellie replied – finally – getting up from off of the table.

I waved my hands in front of me defensively. "It's not my fault I didn't come with a family who had a Dad as an ex-pro-wrestler." I said, rolling my deep-blue eyes.

"And it pays off. Look at these guns!" Ellie implied, placing her flexed arm on the table.

Her arm were truly athletic looking – not the crazy, largely ripped guy muscles. Hers was displayed with a small – but noticeable – bump and some veins were showing.

"Stop shoving your skinny arm in my face!" I replied with an eye roll.

"It's skinny but strong." Ellie pointed out with a giggle.

Just then, the bell rang.

"Ugh...We have English next." Ellie whined.

"You wouldn't whine so much if you were good at it." I replied as we turned a corner.

"I am. I'm just too lazy and school is a waste of my time." Ellie defended.

"_Sure_." I replied back sarcastically.

Ellie stopped and gave me a look. "Why else would the school keep me?"

"Money – your family's donations." I instantly replied.

"Bullshit, Musa. My family doesn't give a crap about this stupid school. For all they care, I could quit right now, and they would _still _support me–"

"Then why don't you?" I asked, truly curious.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Boys, of course! Where else would you find boys easily besides school?"

I thought this through...nowhere, really. Unless it was some club or random hangout.

"See what I tell you." Ellie replied, resuming our walk. "Also, I'm staying cause I know my best friend won't bail out of school with me."

I grinned at that. "Of course not. My Dad would _kill_ me!" I exclaimed as we entered English class and took our seats at the far back.

Ellie placed her legs on the table and leaned back on the chair. She took out a bag of sour gummy worms – her favorite – and ripped the bag open. "Want some?" Ellie offered me as she tossed a green/blue one into her mouth.

I shook my head. "No, thanks." I replied, taking out my notebook and pencil. I doodled some random object at the corner while I waited for the teacher to come in.

"Hey, Ells! Over here!" Brandon's voice filled my ears.

I looked up to see the brunette hanging off a chair with his mouth open. A pink/yellow gummy worm tossed into his mouth with perfect aim. Give it to Ellie for having the best aim in the world.

"Brandon! Sit down – or detention!" A voice intercepted through the air – Mrs. DuFour.

Brandon dropped himself into the planted chair and smirked. "Kay, whatever." He replied with nonchalance, not caring if he got in trouble or not.

"Ella, sit correctly." Mrs. DuFour directed her stern glance towards Ellie. "And toss away that bag of candy."

Ellie didn't budge but kept on eating her sour gummy worms.

"On the count of five – or detention." Mrs. DuFour threatened. "One."

She still didn't move but inspected the two connected sour gummy worms.

"Two."

The students around them stared in anticipation. They knew Ellie didn't give a crap about anyone; they knew she _hated _Mrs. DuFour with a passion.

"Three."

"Ellie, you better put your legs down!" I whispered."And throw the candy away."

"Why?" Ellie replied to my question. "It's my favorite snack."

"You're going to get suspended for two days from the amount of detentions you've gotten, and I'll be alone for those two days." I whispered quickly.

"Four." Mrs. DuFour said warningly.

Ellie seemed to be debating it before letting her feet and chair fall back to the ground. "Whatever." She said back to me.

I grinned.

"Five." Mrs. DuFour said just as Ellie placed her bag of sour gummy worms in her backpack.

"Good, now that Ella is done breaking a rule, we can start class." Mrs. DuFour replied, placing a glare at Ellie – who equally glared back with extra force.

Mrs. DuFour turned to write something on the board.

"Perfect." Ellie whispered as she flipped Mrs. DuFour the bird from behind.

I gaped at Ellie. "That's rude."

"I don't give a crap." Ellie responded.

Everyone who saw it started giggling or chuckling softly, whispering with each other. While others stayed gaping, their jaws placed neatly on the floor.

"Ahem. Can someone tell me why everyone is in a daze?" Mrs. DuFour asked skeptically.

* * *

"Well, apparently, news spreads really fast here in Alfea High." I said as I closed my locker shut softly.

"Apparently." Ellie observed as she heard everyone whispering about her flipping Mrs. DuFour the bird during fourth period.

"Let's go. My brother's waiting outside." Ellie said, grabbing me by the arm.

Wait...what? Since when did Ellie have a brother? She seriously has some explaining to do!

"Ummmm...Ellie? Since when did you have a brother?" I asked with a raised brow.

Ellie shrugged. "Since forever."

I gaped at her. "How come I never knew?"

"Well, he usually lives with Mom. And he just got out of jail so...yeah." Ellie said in the shortest phrase possible.

I nodded, suddenly remembering her parents were divorced. "Why was he in jail?" I asked cautiously.

Ellie shrugged. "Ask him. It's not in my place to be telling anyone...even if you are my best friend."

"Oh." I replied glumly.

We stopped in front of a motorcycle. A guy with ripped muscles – clad in a white wife beater, baggy jeans, and sneakers – was leaning against the black motorcycle with his arms crossed. He had red – no, magenta – hair spiked up in a sexy way, and his eyes were covered in black shades.

"Damn." I whispered, my eyes wide.

"Stop ogling my brother – it's gross." Ellie whispered into my ear.

I blushed – a deep, scarlet red, for sure.

"Hurry up, Ellie. Get on." Her brother instructed.

Ellie tapped her heeled boot. "I told you to drive Dad's car _not _your stupid bike Riven!" Ellie yelled, slapping her brother – Riven – across his head.

"Tell your friend to walk home." Riven said in a monotonous voice, slightly wincing from the slap.

My jaw dropped. How rude!

"No. I have a perfect idea." Ellie smirked mischievously.

Her brother rose a brow from behind his shades. "What."

"Yeah. We can't all fit into a motorcycle fit for two." I gestured.

"No shit." Riven said towards me.

I blushed, wishing a black hole sucked me up at the moment.

"Riven – you walk home – while me and Musa take the motorcycle. Good?...Awesome." Ellie smirked, grabbing me by the arm and pushing Riven out of the way. "Let's go."

Ellie tossed me a helmet as she sped off with incredible speed – definitely past the speed limit. I held on to her with all my might, scared to death.

"Ellie! Slow down!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" She yelled back.

I shook my head towards her as a never mind. Either way, she wouldn't hear me. I looked back to see her brother – Riven – racing towards us with an angry expression. He fell back easily.

"Ummm...are you sure Riven will be alright?" I asked.

I liked how his name rolled off my tongue. Realizing my thought, I blushed. I felt my face heat up, thanking god that I was wearing a helmet because just then, Ellie turned her head towards me.

Ellie's midnight black hair was whipping around her face profusely. I realized she wasn't wearing a helmet.

"Riven will be alright. Didn't know you fell for the bad boy type." Ellie replied before turning back to look at the street.

What was she talking about? Me! Like the bad boy type? Since when? And then it dawned on me.

Wait...

So she heard _that_ but not what I said before?...Are you serious?


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"I do not!" I whisper-yelled at Ellie – for the umpteenth time – during our first period.

We had math with Mr. Palladium – also one of Ellie's least favorite teachers – who was really orderly and strict with really, really long blonde hair and oddly pointed ears.

Ellie giggled beside me. "I was joking."

My face turned beet red – crap. Now, she probably thinks I have a "thing" for her brother, Riven.  
I mentally face-palmed myself...I can be _so_ stupid sometimes.

"You should look at your face, Muse. It's as red as Brandon's face when I gave him a slap across the cheek!" Ellie said, laughing hysterically.

"Harr, harr, harr." I replied after my momentary, red-faced expression.

"I love you, too." Ellie whispered before falling back into a hysteria of laughter.

"Ella Moon. Please be quiet and stop interrupting the class." Mr. Palladium intercepted their conversation with an angry glare.

"Yes, Ma'am–" Ellie realized her 'mistake' just as Mr. Palladium gave her another hard glare. "–I mean, Sir." Ellie gave off an innocent smile.

"Not really..." Ellie whispered softly, leaving me to only hear it.

I giggled softly.

"Ahem, Ms. Moon. I am not deaf. I believe I heard what you had said." Mr. Palladium said, walking up to Ellie.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to let you hear that part." Ellie replied with sarcasm.

Mr. Palladium let off a deep growl. "Since you have dishonored one of your elders, I will most definitely punish you. But not through detention. Meet me after class ends, and I'll tell you." Mr. Palladium said, before backing away to the front to continue teaching.

"Ugh...I hate him." Ellie mumbled, slouching down with her arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you hate him? He's amazing!" I said, patting Ellie's shoulder. "Remember that time when he gave us chocolate last year?"

Ellie gaped. "He gave you _chocolate? _How come _I _didn't get any?" Ellie whisper-yelled.

"Oh, you didn't get any?" I said, thinking back on it. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me. I think he asked you to run some errands for him that time. But I thought he gave it to you after class." I said, shrugged slightly.

Ellie went on a gasping-spree. "How dare he! And after class, he gave me a detention for returning so late! What the hell is his problem? He sent me up and down the stairs to this class and that!" Ellie exclaimed. "Most of the teachers were at lunch, too! And some didn't exist! I felt like a fool asking who 'Mr. Budweiser' was. Should've saw that coming..."

I started giggling. "Mr. Budweiser? What kind of made-up teacher is that? I guess Mr. Palladium just hates you with a passion!" I said, clutching my stomach with laughter.

Ellie shrugged. "My brother had a second grade teacher named Ms. Tequila, so I hadn't known Mr. Budweiser was fake." Ellie said, sighing. "...I hated that woman."

I shook my head. "You hate everyone."

Ellie faked a gasp. "I do _not!..._I love you!" Ellie replied, grabbing me in a hug.

I giggled. "Hate you, too."

Ellie pouted, sticking her tongue out. "Whatev–"

The bell started to ring.

"I'll see you in science." I said to Ellie with a wave.

Ellie looked confused. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You have to see Mr. Palladium after class for your punishment, remember?"

She slouched with a sigh. "Oh, yeah. Damn, science is my favorite class."

"Because we have Mr. Wizgiz as the teacher...He's awesome!" I exclaimed, giggling.

"I know!...The only teacher I like, too!" Ellie said, with a fake happy face – still kind of angry at having to miss second hour.

"Anyways, see ya, Ellie." I waved, walking out of the class.

As I made my way to science, my phone buzzed. I rose a brow...who the hell would text me during school? I barely even have any friends. Well, besides Ellie and these couple other girls – but they don't have my number.

I turned on my phone. I scanned the message with a shocked expression. I checked the caller ID – Unknown number. Well, that doesn't help! This freakin' stalker! But sorta sweet and adorable.

The text said,

_I am yours,_

_forever we shall be._

_Through it all,_

_We shall stay._

_Always helping and caring,_

_we go hand-in-hand._

_I'll watch you from a far,_

_while you go farther._

_You don't know me,_

_but I know you._

_I am your secret admirer,_

_anonymous and true._

I blushed, that was the most cutest thing anyone has every written me! Even though he's – I hope it's a he – anonymous and all–

"Eep!" I screeched, falling on my butt.

Wow, I was so stupid. I wasn't even watching where I was going! But, damn, that hurt like a shitload.

The person I bumped into growled.

"Oww." I groaned, rubbing my nose – where it hit the person in the chest.

"Watch where you're going." The deep, alluring – but familiar – voice said.

I looked up. And to my surprise...it was Riven – Ellie's brother!...Oh, shit. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now. I shrunk back a little from his hard, killing glare.

I stood up, dusting myself off. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Whatever." Riven said, brushing past me.

I gaped, turning around in my heel. "Hey! You could've at least asked if I was okay!"

Riven stopped and turned around. "By the looks of it, you're perfectly fine." He said, scanning his eyes over me.

I blushed. "You could've _at least_ ask. Is that so hard?" I asked, shocking myself with the bold response.

Riven rolled his eyes. "Are you _okay_?" He asked, mocking me.

I won't let him win this. Oh, hell no.

"Fine. _Thank you very much._" I replied with my mocking attitude.

"_Your welcome._" Riven replied with a smirk.

I growled.

He walked closer to me – about a foot apart. "You know, growling is _very _unladylike." Riven said smirking with his arms crossed.

"Whoever said I was ladylike?" I countered back.

"Your goody-two-shoes, smart ass reputation." Riven said back, hovering closer towards me.

My jaw dropped. "How would you know?" I yelled, shocked.

"I didn't." Riven said with a smirk. He was as close as he could have gotten to me without stepping over me; I gulped, a blush coating my cheeks.

Riven leaned down closer, barely inches away from my lips; he placed his hand at the nape of my neck. On instant, I closed my eyes and slightly leaned in. I could feel his warm, minty breath against my lips. I was being lulled into him like a siren lulls in sailors to their death.

I could feel his soft hair tickling my forehead as he shifted closer.

He leaned in closer, his lips brushing over my lips slightly. I could feel my legs failing underneath my weight. Without my knowledge, my arms went up to wrap around his neck.

But before I could, he roughly pushed me away, landing myself back to the position I had encountered him with.

I opened my eyes back in shock, nearly bulging them out of their sockets. My mouth hung slightly ajar as my hands placed itself on the floor, stopping my fall.

I watched as Riven trailed farther away, step-by-step. His shoulders looked stiff and rigid. Finally, he turned a corner, disappearing out of my sight completely.

I gulped the lump in my throat as I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

My hand instantly went to my lips as I blushed a deep, scarlet red. I was about to kiss him – Riven. Riven Moon; my best friend's brother.

The thought processed through my mind in slow motion.

I – Musa Stone – was about to kiss my best friend's brother, Riven Moon.

I swiftly stood up, realizing I was late for class for the first time in my life; my Dad was surely to kill me when the office phones him about my absence.

Shit.

I dusted off the imaginary dust, grabbed my backpack, and ran off to science.

I knew I was going to be late for class, anyways, since the bell rung like probably half the class period ago, which was a little over thirty minutes.

But I didn't mind because what just happened was probably the most exhilarating thing in my whole entire sixteen years of life.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

I fidget, playing with the hem of my black skirt. I could feel sweat forming at the beginning of my forehead. Everything around me was in a haze as I kept my gaze into a dark, empty abyss. A lamplight was directly placed in my eyes, blinding me momentarily as everything else was dark and black.

"Where were you from eight o'clock A.M. to eight thirty-three A.M. yesterday morning?" my best friend – Ellie – asks, narrowing her onyx eyes at me.

I gulps. "Uhhh...well, you know...I was—"

"Don't play games, Musa Faye Stone. We want answers, and we want them...now," my father — Ho-Boe — commands sternly, banging his fist on the table.

My gaze directly turns toward cold, steel-black eyes. "Uhhh...Father." I say with a fake giggle. "You know I wouldn't do anything bad. It was just skipping class for—"

"Ah-ha!" Ellie exclaims, snatching off her sunglasses with a glare.

"Ah-ha - what?" I ask sarcastically.

She points at me. "So you admit to skipping class," Ellie accuses, shining the lamplight closer towards my face.

"What do you say to that, Missy," my father says, giving me a stern gaze.

I rub my forehead in irritation. "Okay, I admit to skipping class—"

"AH-HA!" Ellie yells, placing her sunglasses back on and leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in victory. She smirks, staring at me to talk further.

"—But not intentionally—"

"Wha—?" Ellie exclaims, falling out of her 'cool' posture.

"How do you 'unintentionally' skip class?" my father asks, raising his brow in question. He crosses his arms, leaning against the table.

"—Well, I caught up to Ms. DuFour—"

"I hate that woman," Ellie interrupts, shaking her head with narrowed eyes.

I got frustrated by the second. "Can I just finish my explanation _without _any _interruptions_?" I exclaim, banging my fists on the table. I knock the lamp out of the way of blinding my view.

"Fine, get on with it, _Stone,_" Ellie says, using my surname for added emphasis.

I roll my eyes, typical 'Sherlock' Ellie. "As I was saying before I was _rudely—_" I look in Ellie's direction with a glare, to which she smiles back with an 'innocent' wave. "—interrupted. I missed part of second hour because I crossed paths with Ms. DuFour and coincidentally, she needed help from me—"

"Why would a teacher need help?" Ellie asks, raising her brow.

My father nodded in agreement.

I mentally face-palmed myself. "Three...two...one..." I whisper, calming myself down. "Would you just _let _me finish, already? We still have school!" I grit out with agitation.

"Alright, alright, Ms. Grumpy-Pants," Ellie says, backing away while waving her arms in defense.

"Well, I wouldn't be so _cranky..._IF YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP AT _FIVE _IN THE MORNING!" I yell, banging my fist on the table as I stood up. In the process, my chair knocks down.

"Okay, well, Ms. DuFour asked me to give you your essay — which you got an 'F' on — and to help her bring boxes that she had back into her room. She gave me a cookie and an extra five points for a reward," I finish, smiling.

Okay, so half of that was true. I did help her carry her boxes and all, but it didn't take _that _long because her classroom was only around the corner from where she stopped me. I'm not a liar; I just didn't decide to tell the _other _part.

My dad gave me a stern glare. "Is this true, Ellie?"

Ellie shrugs. "I don't know, but she did give me that 'F' essay back...so I guess it is." Ellie says, grabbing her car keys.

"Fine, you may leave for school—" my father says.

"Kay! Thanks, Daddy!" I yell, hugging him goodbye.

"—_but,_" my dad starts, raising a finger.

"Yeah?" I turn on my heel to face him with an annoyed expression.

He looks at me sternly. "You're grounded for one week—"

"Okay, bye!" I call, catching up to Ellie.

"—_And,_" my dad says, adding another finger up.

I groane "What?"

"I love you, Musa. Bye," he says, waving at me.

My jaw dropped. Are you freaking serious? "Now, I'm gonna be late because of _you,_" I emphasize, rolling my eyes.

"You better not or else another week of groundation!" my father calls as I exited the house.

I roll my eyes, groundation? That's not even a word! I mentally face-palm myself, only my dad...only my dad.

"Hurry up, Musa!" Ellie calls from her convertible window.

"Oka—" I yell, jogging towards the car.

"Riven's waiting for you!" Ellie says with a suggestive wink.

"—y. Wait...Wha—?" my jaw drops as I trip in mid-air, falling to my doom...the cement driveway. Everything was in slow-motion as my face was about to collide with the floor. Crap!

* * *

"That was _so _not funny." I grumble, crossing my arms.

Ellie kept giggling. "Hell, yeah, it was." She turned towards me with an eye-roll. "Then, I had to save your sorry ass."

I growl, clenching my jaw.

"You know, growling is _very_ unladylike," Ellie points out, shaking her head playfully.

This brought back yesterday. When Riven said that _exact _sentence when I growled at him. Now, it's reversed with his sister and I. Hm...maybe they — Riven and Ellie — aren't so different from each other, but they look nothing — nada — alike.

I mean, Ellie has the perfect, long silky black hair and dark, empty onyx eyes. Her figure is of course smaller, but similarly fit as Riven (yet in a girl version) so not much the same figure. While Riven has spiked magenta hair and cold, heartless violet eyes. His build is extraordinarily ripped and bulky — presumably that he also has a six pack.

Yet, they are very similar in their behavior.

Ellie and Riven can be cold and heartless when they want — but that's the _only _way Riven acts, apparently. Ellie could also be the _exact _opposite, really crazy and loud. But, they do come from the same family and have the same personality at times, I suppose.

"Yo, Musa," Ellie says, snapping her fingers in my face.

"Uh...yeah?" I ask, coming back from the current flashback.

"You spaced out for a second and class is about to start, you know...Ugh...Mr. Palladium; I hate that man," Ellie whispers, shaking her head once again.

I giggled. "You hate _everyone,_" I say, feeling like this happened a thousand times before.

"I'm having a _déjà vu_ moment," Ellie say, banging her head on the table, which must have hurt. Yet, Ellie seemed totally unfazed.

"You know..." I begin, laying down my head on the table to face Ellie.

"Hm...?" she asks, opening her once closed eyes.

Ellie looks slightly sleepy from this position. Bags were slightly noticeable from under her dark eyes from up close, like really close. But I doubt anyone would get that close on purpose...or that would be seriously awkward. Then again, she'd probably kick them to next week if they even look at her.

"You and Riven are a lot alike," I mumbled, not realizing that I accidentally gave away that I've possibly met him more than once.

Ellie looked at me with narrowed eyes. "And how would you know that? The only way that you could have thought that possibility was if you spent time with him yesterday during the first half of Mr. Wizgiz's...which means you lied," Ellie accuses, pointing her finger at me. By now, she was up and off of the table.

My eyes widen. Crap! Damn, I hate it when Ellie could be smart...well, not that she already is because she told me she was smart and I suppose the teacher knows it, but let's it slide that she's stupid because she's somehow, actually 'smart' like me because I'm exceptionally intelligent but she isn't actually stupid but acts it so technically, she's really smart but stupid..._but_ smart..._yet_ stupid — _okay,_ I have totally rotted my brain because I didn't get a single thing my conscious reprimanded.

I looked into Ellie's menacing eyes. "Haha, well..." I began, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

The bell suddenly rung loudly.

"Alright, class. Quiet down," Mr. Palladium announces, entering the noisy classroom.

Saved by the bell. Thank god!

"This isn't over, Musa," Ellie says, looking at me with a stern gaze.

"God, you sound like my dad," I whisper.

"Okay, class, we have a new student!" Ms. Palladium says.

"Wonder who it is," I whisper unknowingly.

"My brother," Ellie answers — to my surprise — just as the new student walks through the door.

Just then, all the whispers start, echoing off the walls and into each others' ears. The whispers were mostly all rubbish from the guys and lovey-dovey heart-eyes from the girls.

_He's so cute! _

_Look at his hair! It looks so soft!_

_Just another annoying, rude-ass jerk._

_He looks constipated. Won't get any girls looking that way._

_His eyes are so pretty!_

_Look at his muscles! Damn..._

_Someone catch me cause this room is on fire!_

Okay, well, the pick-up line was just stupid. I shake my head from the shock as well. Riven Moon — a seventeen year-old Senior — is in my class — a Junior maths class to be exact.

"Uhhh...what is _he _doing here?" I whisper towards Ellie.

"_Oh, _and it's not obvious that he's attending school here and is in our first period? What happened to the oh-so-smart Musa I knew?" Ellie whispers, back to her old self.

I roll my eyes. "_I mean, _why is he in a _Junior's class _even though he's a _Senior_?" I whisper back, glaring at Ellie.

Thank goodness I was in the back or he would've probably seen me. Phew.

"Please, introduce yourself," Mr. Palladium says, sitting back in his chair.

"He got held back," Ellie replies.

Riven got held back? Well, apparently he didn't get the smart genes like Ellie possibly did. Yeah, dating him is _so _out of the question now. Never will I date a dumb, stupid person even though he's a sexy god walking this Earth and staring at me...Wha—?

"Oooh, I didn't know my brother had the hots for you," Ellie whispers with a side wink.

"He does not!" I whisper-yell back, keeping my gaze on those pretty, violet eyes.

"Riven Moon," Riven says, averting his gaze away from me.

You could hear a bunch of gasps and whispers again. Everyone's eyes were widened by the shock of it all. Not by his sexiness, _no_, by his name.

"Ugh...here comes the moment my life is ruined," Ellie whispers, banging her head back on the table with a groan.

"You'll be fine," I say, patting her back.

But just then, I overheard the whispers.

_He's related to Ellie?_

_We better stay away from him, then._

_But he's so hot! How is she related to a sexy-god like him?_

_Explains the attitude._

_Huh? They look nothing alike._

_Are they twins?_

_At least he has some fashion sense. Wonder where she got it from._

Huh? I always thought Ellie had the best fashion sense...even though it's a bit emo and filled with rebellious comments and such. It's still really good at least.

"Hey, how come he got held back?" I ask cautiously.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Ellie fires back, coming to her pissed attitude.

Well, those comments didn't help at all.

"Stop being a baby, Ellie. They aren't going to ruin your lives. Even if they try, you'll beat them up to next week. And I'll help...not really, though," I say with a smile.

Ellie groans. "It is going to ruin my life! He's going to take it all away! We're exactly the same!" Ellie cries, pushing back against her chair with a huff.

I roll my eyes. "Why don't you think...let's see. Well, he's a guy and you're a girl."

"_No shit,_" Ellie says, telling me to continue.

"So, you guys are apparently 'hot', so you're not really in competition because you get the guys, and he gets the girls. And the grades, well, I'm at the top," I say with a smirk.

"Huh, not for long," Ellie says, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" I ask, slightly curious.

"Ahem. Class be quiet!" Mr. Palladium said.

Everyone quiets down, awaiting where he will assign Riven to sit next to.

"_I mean _that Riven is known for being the smart-ass. He used to be a nerd, you know," Ellie whispers back, exposing her brother's secret.

My jaw-drops. "Oh, hell no."

He is _so _not making me lose my status as number one. I growl, crossing my arms.

"Now, Mr. Moon, please seat yourself next to Bloom Heart. Bloom please raise your hand."

A redhead raises her hand, slightly waving at him suggestively. Bloom adds in a wink and an innocent smile, patting the seat next to her.

"Over here, Riven!" Bloom calls.

Beside me, Ellie gags. "Bloom_ Heart_? Man, that girl has anything, _but _a heart. A cold, heartless, slutty bitch — more like it. Please! Why does Riven have to sit next to _her_? Anyone _but _her," Ellie cries. "He's going to be infested with her germs, and I don't want it in the house!" Ellie says, growling.

I mentally face-palm myself. Ellie could be _so _dramatic sometimes, and Bloom isn't _that _bad. I've had her in my class since Pre-K. She's okay but not great. Bloom's nice and sweet at least.

Riven walks up to her table — which was coincidentally in front of ours. He smirks at me before seating himself next to the redhead.

I growl, clenching and unclenching my fists.

"Someone's a little jealous..." Ellie whispers, smirking towards me, suddenly out of her dramatic faze that rarely happens.

"Wha—" I say, caught off guard. "What do you mean? I don't even like Riven!" I whisper, low enough for the two in front not to hear us.

Ellie rolls her eyes. "I didn't even say who your jealousy was towards, smart one."

I sigh, fuck my life. "I don't like him, okay, Ellie?"

"Okay, okay. But I know someone who does..." Ellie says with a smirk, nodding her head towards the 'couple' in front.

I turn my head to see a 'lovey-dovey' picture of a 'couple' that was nonexistent...until now. In front of me, — a disgusting view, might I add — of Bloom snuggling herself against Riven. His arm was around her while she talks to him about his perfections.

Unconsciously, I was growling and clenching my fists so tight that they turned white.

"Woah, Musa. Calm down on the jealousy meter," Ellie whispers, patting my shoulder.

I turn towards her, giving off a deadly aura and a glare. "Don't provoke me, Ellie. I'm not jealous! He's just a fucking retard wasting his life on a slut like her!" I yell, pointing at Bloom.

"Haha, uhhh...Musa," Ellie whispers.

"What?" I yell back.

"So I'm a 'fucking retard'?" Riven asks, crossing his arms and raising a brow.

My eyes widen into saucers. I slowly turn towards the smirking magenta-head. Crap! I said that out loud? Ugh...my life is _so _ruined. I mentally face-palm myself.

"Uhhh...well, I didn't...uhhh..." I stutter, blushing from major embarrassment.

"Well, Musa?" Bloom says, raising both her eyebrows. She pops her hip to the side and places a hand on it, standing up from her chair to face me.

Oh, crap. I'm dead...literally.

"Well, I told you to lower it on the jealousy meter," Ellie whispers, only for me to hear.

I glare at her. "Don't even start," I grit out.

"Ahem. I'm waiting," Riven says, keeping on his smirk.

"Yes, I'm waiting, too," Bloom spoke, glaring at me.

"Well, I'm not," Mr. Palladium's voice says sternly. "Detention for three days, Musa. Bloom, two days. And, I'll let you off the hook for being a new student, Mr. Moon. But after that, I won't be so nice," he growls, clearly not satisfied with another of the 'Moon' children in his class.

"Wha—?" I exclaim. "B-but—"

"A week," Mr. Palladium warns.

I sigh. I am totally dead. Someone, please, just shoot me dead. "...Fine." I sigh, falling back in my seat. I voluntarily avoid my gaze from Riven and Bloom — who is surely giving me death glares.

"Can I have a week's detention, too!" Ellie calls from my right.

My jaw drops. Who the hell would want a week's detention for no reason?

"Are you crazy?" I whisper towards Ellie.

"Of course, Ms. Moon. I'll gladly give you a week's detention. What would you like me to put down?" Mr. Palladium says, surely enjoying himself.

"Why, yes, I am." Ellie whispered the answer to my question. "I'll be fine, Muse."

I had a bad feeling she wouldn't let Mr. Palladium enjoy this any further than he is already. After all, Ellie only liked this class to cause Mr. Palladium pain and suffering.

"Well, Mr. P..." Ellie says, pausing to giggle.

The rest of the class giggles, too. Who can't at...Mr. P? Well, everyone was still at shock for her little volunteer at being sent to detention.

"I honestly hate you and think you should die in a fucking hole that I'll voluntarily dig for you - if you'd like. To be more honest, you can't teach worth shit, obviously why I'm not passing this stupid ass class - whatever the fucking subject is. You think you can teach, but it's kinda obviously you don't understand this stupid subject. If anything, I know more than you will ever know. Also, I think you're clearly better off where my Dad is - as far away from me as fucking possible," Ellie says sweetly.

"Ella!" Mr. Palladium yells in rage, glaring at her.

Ellie raises a hand for him to stop. "And, by the way, you're long hair is _so _overrated and makes you look like a complete and utter girl. If anything, I'd be humiliated to look at myself in the mirror, if I were you. That's probably why you're single and don't attract the opposite sex. Oh, wait, you're gay, aren't you? Ha, that's not fucking surprising at all."

I gawk. I knew she hates her dad, but that was the first time she ever spoke of him. I peek towards Riven's direction; my jaw drops at the sight. He apparently lost his cool after hearing the words storming out of Ellie's fowl mouth. It looks like he's seen an alien that abducted his sister and replaced it with someone else less...innocent.

At the end, Mr. Palladium's face was as red as a tomato. Anyone could tell he was angry...and embarrassed. "That's it, Ella! You've earned a month of ISS and a detention after school from me!" Mr. Palladium yells, scribbling on a red slip.

Ellie pouts. "I was aiming for a week's detention, phooey," Ellie says, crossing her arms.

Riven turns toward Elie. "We're having a talk after school."

"Why? I don't want to be anywhere near a person infected with Bloom's germs," Ellie exclaims, shaking her head.

Riven rolls his eyes. "After detention - at home."

Ellie sighs. "Fine...mother." Ellie said, flipping him off.

Riven responds with a deadly glare which Ellie was unfazed towards. To me, I was about to shit in my pants this moment.

The whole class tried to contain their laughter which didn't help much when a pink-head — Tecna Intel — burst out giggling, allowing the others to join in.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Palladium yells, losing his cool that he never had. "Ms. Intel, detention after school!"

"Damn..." I overheard Tecna mutter under her breath from my left.

"Nice speech!" A wavy brunette calls from the front — Layla Waters.

"Thanks, Layla!" Ellie replies back with a grin.

"SHUT UP, ELLIE AND LAYLA!" Mr. Palladium yells. "Detention for you, Ms. Waters."

Layla rolls her eyes. "Kay."

The bell suddenly rings. Everyone hurries to scurry away from a very, very angry math teacher who looked like he was about to explode.

"ELLA, MUSA, LAYLA, TECNA, BLOOM, STELLA, FLORA, AND BRANDON! MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL FOR YOUR DETENTION!" Mr. Palladium screeches through the throng of people rushing out.

"Bye, Mr. Palladium. Meet you after school for hell!" Ellie yells, waving with an innocent smile.

Mr. Palladium responds with his most deadly glare, but it still didn't beat Ellie's ultimate one...or Riven's — for that matter.

Thinking of him made a frosty chill run down my spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter Four_

* * *

"I called my Dad and told him that I'm going to be late home because I have an extracurricular!" I exclaimed, banging my head against my locker. "I am _so _dead."

"Don't worry, I've got your back, Muse." Ellie replied, snacking on a peanut butter sandwich she stole from the teachers' lounge.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked, looking at Ellie.

She burped.

"Gross." I said, wrinkling my nose.

Ellie giggled, throwing the plastic bag away. "Well..." She started, wiping her hands together. "You could tell him you either joined the volleyball team, cheerleading team, or chess club." Ellie replied, listing off the after school activities for today.

"Choose your pick." Ellie said, walking with me to Math.

I rose a brow. "Neither, and how do you know about this?" I asked.

"Tecna's in chess, Stella's in cheer, and Layla's in volleyball." Ellie replied, taking her usual seat in the back of Mr. Palladium's class.

I sat beside her. "Well, I suck at chess. I seriously don't want to be a cheerleader, and I don't know about volleyball." I said, shrugging.

Ellie tapped her chin. "Hm...let's try-out for it after detention, then. I'm thinking volleyball or cheerleading. Though, not so much the latter."

I nodded. "Cheerleading is a no, no." I replied, shaking my head.

"Ells!" Simultaneous voices called.

"Hey, Stell, Flo, and Tec." Ellie replied as they sat around us.

I waved at them. "Hey, I'm Musa."

They looked at me. "I'm Stella." The blonde implied with a bright smile.

"Flora." The pretty brunette said in a soft, sweet voice.

"Tecna." The pinkette said with a wave, occupied with her video game console.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Stella asked, wanting to here some gossip.

"Alright, students." Mr. Palladium said, staring us in the eyes with annoyance. "I want you to clean my room, slick and shiny. I'll be assigning you your positions." He said, grabbing at a paper.

"I'll tell you later." Ellie whispered to them as they nodded.

"I think everyone is here...wait..." Mr. Palladium said, narrowing his eyes. "Where is Layla and Brandon?"

"I'm right here!" Brandon called, rushing into the classroom.

"And I'm here!" Layla called, running in sweating.

"Another day of detention, then." Mr. Palladium ordered. "Now, sit as I tell you your duties."

"Hah, duties." Ellie snickered.

We rolled our eyes at her.

"Okay, for board-cleaning duties are Brandon and Stella—"

"Yes!" Stella exclaimed, jumping up.

Mr. Palladium glared at her. "I'm glad you got the job you wanted Stella, now sit."

She blushed, sitting back down. "Sorry..."

"Glad to be working with you, too, Stell." Brandon said with a wink.

Stella blushed even more, averting her gaze.

"Flora and Tecna, floor washing. Layla and Bloom, pile my papers in alphabetical order. Lastly, Ellie and Musa...clean my closet." He finished with a smile.

"Now, work. I'll be checking on you guys every few minutes or so." Mr. Palladium said, exiting the classroom with a glare.

Everyone got up, taking a sponge and bucket in the process or a spray bottle and cloth. They got to their duties, working along as Mr. Palladium had ordered.

"Wha—?" Ellie exclaimed. "We get the _closet_?"

"It's not _that _bad." I reassured her, not even sure myself.

Ellie stared at me. "I _saw _the inside. It looks like a hurricane _lives _in there." She said, pointing towards the closet door.

"Oh." I replied, shrugging. "Then, let's get to it."

Ellie glared at me, crossing her arms. "No way."

I sighed, blowing at a strand of my hair. This is harder than I thought it would be. "We need to finished it before detention ends in two hours, Ellie! We still need to try out for volleyball!" I said, pulling at her still form.

"No." She mumbled. "Too much work."

I rolled my eyes. "Layla?" I called.

She looked up from her position on Mr. Palladium's desk. "What's up?" Layla called, walking towards me.

"Can you budge Ellie off her seat to help clean the closet with me?" I asked, with a hopeful smile.

"Alright, girl!" Layla agreed, readying herself. "Better watch out Elzer!" She called.

"Elzer?" I asked. What kind of nickname was that?

"Oh, hehe, sorry. Inside joke thing." She said, waving it off and letting her foot collide with Ellie's side — making her tumble off the seat.

"Ow." Ellie mumbled, yawning at the same time.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as Layla left back to her job.

I pulled on Ellie's hand, dragging her to the closet. "There's dust on the door..." I trailed, twisting the knob open.

"No!" Ellie exclaimed, watching as a cloud of dust splattered them.

"Too late." I replied, coughing and swishing my arm in the air to rid of the dust around my view.

Ellie growled, dusting off the brown remnants on her outfit. "I told you, Musa, that this closet hasn't been touched for years."

I glared at her. "No, you didn't. And if it was, how did you see inside?"

"Because my Aunt used to work at this school, and she had this exact room. I was there on 'take your child to work day' when she opened the closet. It was a mess. She never opened it again after that." Ellie replied, coughing. "And I bet no one else had after her."

I nodded, remembering the day she was absent because she wanted to go to her parents' work, but they were too busy so her Aunt offered to take her.

"Let's get to cleaning, then." I said, passing her a broom.

She thrust it away from me and took a bucket of water, splaying it all over the closet — making it wet and damp inside.

I glared at her. "Now, we have to clean even more!" I exclaimed, shoving the wet boxes out of the closet. "Damn, what the hell are in these boxes."

"Why don't we find out?" Ellie said, staring at me with a mischievous glint in her dark eyes.

"No." I ordered as Ellie pouted, kicking the boxes to the ground and out of the way.

"There." I said with a smile as everything in the closet was outside of it.

"ELLIE! MUSA!" We heard Tecna yell.

"Yes?" I called, seeing her glaring at us from over the boxes.

"How are supposed to clean the closet with a bunch of dirty boxes all over the damn floor." Tecna accused.

Ellie shrugged. "Take a break until we finish cleaning the closet." She offered.

"Then hurry up!" Tecna replied with a glare, falling with a huff onto an unoccupied desk. "And the boxes are even all over the desks!"

"Sorry." I replied, scrubbing the closet floor with a watery sponge.

"_Sure _we are." Ellie said rolling her eyes while cleaning the walls and low ceiling.

"Okay, so what were you guys talking about before?" Flora asked.

Ellie shoved the boxes away, so we could see the rest of the students. I saw Brandon and Stella 'flirting' while doing there chores. And then Bloom and Layla weren't even piling the papers in alphabetical order. They were just spinning in the chair and laughing.

"Okay, so we were saying that..." Ellie started as I listened in while cleaning. "Musa's Dad is going to kill her—" Ellie said, pointing towards me.

"How unfortunate." Flora said, looking at me with sympathy.

I sweat-dropped. "I-i...Wha—?"

Ellie waved it off. "Not literally, Flo."

"Oh." She replied. "That's good to hear."

"Now, as I was saying, Musa's Dad is going to kill her if he finds out she got detention for a week. So, we're thinking of signing her up for sports or clubs that are held after school each of the following days." Ellie explained. "Then, she'll quit afterwards — unless she enjoys it. And I'll be joining with her, too!" She finished with a smile.

"She should join volleyball!" Layla called, her and Bloom rushing up to us.

Brandon and Stella decided to join, too. "No, cheerleading!" Stella exclaimed, high-fiving Bloom.

"Yeah!" Bloom said with a grin.

"Chess?" Tecna offered with an unsure expression.

"I suck at chess." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. "But I could try volleyball, but cheerleading isn't my sport." I said, shrugging.

"Oh." Stella said, pouting.

"It's okay, Stell." Brandon soothed, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks, Brandon." Stella smiled.

"Are you guys dating?" Flora asked, looking at them with a smirk.

"N-no!" Stella yelled, waving her arms around.

Brandon blushed. "Tch. Of course not."

We shared looks around the group. "Uh-huh." We said simultaneously.

"Whatever." Stella huffed, crossing her arms.

We giggled. "Oh, and I'm sorry, Bloom." I said, directing my gaze at the redhead.

She looked at me and shrugged. "It's alright. I don't like Riven anyways. He's too...hm, what's the word?...He's too..."

"Anti-social? Mysterious? Annoying? Egotistic? Conceited? An asshole? Manipulative? Messed-up?" I offered, listing off items of Riven's characteristics.

"So judgmental of my bro." Ellie replied, rolling her eyes.

I giggled with a smile.

Bloom shrugged. "No, well, yeah. But, he seems like...a player."

"Because he is." Ellie replied, plopping onto the floor.

"He is?" I yelled, staring wide-eyed.

"So you like him!" Layla accused.

"N-no!" I said. "Psh...I don't like players."

"So you liked him before? Because you said you don't like players, and you just learned he was a player just moments ago." Tecna analyzed.

I gaped. "Wha—?...No!" I said, waving my arms around.

"You're in-denial!" Flora sang with a smirk.

"I thought you were the nice one!" I yelled, pointing at Flora.

"Tch. Shy people always have something up their sleeves." Ellie said. "First rule of knowing people. Always go for the shy people. They're louder than you think."

I looked at Flora who smirked.

"Wait, so why did you get detention?" I asked, wanting the gossip.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask you that, Flo!" Stella exclaimed, looking towards the brunette.

She blushed from the attention. "Well..."

"Come on, girl! Spit it out!" Layla exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on!" Bloom joined in.

"Well..I..." Flora said, blushing.

"_Flo_." Ellie threatened, looking at her.

"Okay, okay!" Flora exclaimed, placing her arms up in defense. "I came into first period — Mr. Palladium's — early because I usually like being alone for a while.

Tecna nodded. "That's why I didn't see you this morning."

Flora nodded, continuing. "Well, I saw a plant on Mr. Palladium's desk, and it looked like it was wilting. So, I grabbed my water bottle and splashed some water into it. Then, Mr. Palladium came in and saw me. He gave me detention for touching his desk, apparently." Flora explained, pouting.

"_Oh._" We all replied in unison.

"He's so strict." I said, rolling my eyes.

Flora nodded. "Yeah."

"What about _you,_ Randy?" Ellie exclaimed, pointing at him. "And Stell!"

"Don't call me that, Ella." Brandon smirked, pronouncing Ella's name in a Spanish way.

Ellie glared. "You're not Spanish! Don't call me Ey-a." She said.

"Woah, woah. Break it up!" Layla exclaimed, snapping her fingers in their faces.

"Yeah." Stella agreed, narrowing her eyes at Ellie.

"Look, Blondie." Ellie looked at Stella. "I don't like him."

"I never said you did." Stella said, placing her hands up in defense.

Ellie gave her a pointed look. "You implied it with your glare."

"Just shut up!" I yelled, really frustrated.

But, at that exact moment, Mr. Palladium decided to come check on us. How lovely, isn't it. How come I get all the terrible fortune? FML!

"Ahem, Ms. Stone?" He said from the door.

I turned around. "Yes...?" I asked, hoping for the best.

"Detention for another week." He said, shaking his head. "God, what is wrong with you this year, Musa?"

"Wha_—_?" I exclaimed.

The girls snickered in the background.

"Shush! Not another word from you, Musa." Mr. Palladium said with a glare. "Now, get back to work!" He yelled, closing the door behind him.

The girls exploded into laughter while I glared at them.

"_Shut up_." I growled.

They got the hint and shut up. "Just calm down, Muse." Ellie said.

"No! Now, I have detention for _two weeks_!" I exclaimed, fuming.

"Then, you'll have a better resume for college?" Bloom put in.

"How?" I exclaimed, knowing they'll place the detentions on my record.

"Well, the more after school activities...the better?" Tecna replied, scrubbing the floor along with Flora.

I groaned. "But my Dad will _kill _me once he finds out!"

"Then, we'll make sure he doesn't." Ellie said with a smirk.

"Oh, I hope so." I mumbled, letting my head fall with a thud onto the desk.

"You'll be fine, Musa." Stella said, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, just make sure there's no teach meetings with Mr. Palladium. No talk with any teacher, really. Oh, and make sure he doesn't see your grades online." Brandon said.

I waved it off. "He's avoided all of it, anyways." I said, sighing with relief.

"See, you'll be fine, Sweetie." Flora said reassuringly.

I nodded. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." They replied in sync.

"Now, let's get back to cleaning so I can get out of this hell hole!" Ellie exclaimed, thrusting a sponge i my direction.

I caught it, starting to scrub the floor in concentration.

I smiled. These are like the bestest friends you could _ever _have! They're amazing. But, seriously, who knew you could make so much friends in one day...during detention?


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter Five_

* * *

"Truth or dare!" Ellie exclaimed with a large smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't play truth or dare with only two people."

Ellie pouted, sticking her tongue at me. "Since when." She demanded.

I mentally face-palmed myself. We were at her house, which was empty...as usual. We decided to have a sleepover which was like our daily thing every other day or something. Right now, Ellie was really frustrating me! I swear.

Okay, I'll start from the beginning...well, close to it. So we were deciding what game to play. Easy enough, right? Well, not for Ellie because she chose to play 'Truth or Dare' which everyone knows you can't play with just two people, or it's really no fun.

I was brought back to life with Ellie's pounding fists against her pillow.

I sighed. "Since forever, Ellie."

Ellie pouted.

After several minutes, Ellie decided to break the ice.

"Truth or dare?" She asked me with large, innocent eyes.

I glared at her. "Really?"

"Yes!" Ellie said. "I'm dying here! There's nothing good to do."

"Then, think of something else to play." I said, rolling my eyes. "Like hide-and-seek or freeze tag!"

She pouted. "They're no fun!"

I sighed rolling my eyes. "Then think of one that's fun."

"Dare or truth?" She asked hopefully with a cheeky grin.

I shot her a glare. "Reversing it doesn't help, Ellie!"

She sighed. "Erad ro hturt?"

"And now you're speaking jibberish!" I said, falling back onto the floor.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "It's not jibberish. It's truth or dare...backwards!" She said with a smile.

"Okay, if you say truth or dare one more time..." I warned. "I'm going to kill you."

She smirked. "With what?"

I looked around me. "This pillow." I grinned, knowing it wasn't actually a pillow with feathers.

Her eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't."

I nodded. "I would."

Ellie pouted. "I still don't get why we keep that brick pillow."

I giggled. "So someone could have revenge." I smirked evilly.

Okay, well, you see, this pillow had a bunch of cardboard and other unknown things in it that made it really heavy...and hard, making it easy to whack people with. I seriously _don't _have any clue why they still keep this 'pillow'. We found it years ago in a closet _—_ Ellie and I _—_ and started calling it a brick pillow from its large and heavy weight.

"Ooh!" Ellie exclaimed suddenly. "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Let's play...Truth or dare!" Ellie smirked, getting up to run.

I glared, lifting the pillow and chasing after her. "Oh, you better run!" I exclaimed, running up the stairs after her.

"Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me...I'm the gingerbread man!" Ellie yelled, hopping over a bed to the other side of it.

I narrowed my eyes at her, moving from side to side alike to Ellie as she shifted around, sorta trapped in like a mouse. I smirked at that, but soon, it was wiped away as she jumped on the bed and quickly jumped to the side. She started running at full speed out of the room.

I was close on her tail when I heard the sound of a door opening. Did she enter a room? She probably didn't because I was caught up to her, only about two yards away.

Ellie ran back towards the living run, me right on her tail.

"Come back here, Ellie!" I yelled, getting ready to smack her with the 'brick pillow'.

"NEVER!" She screamed, even if I was a yard behind her.

I narrowed my eyes, catching up. It looked like she was slowing down on purpose, but still, I would win after hitting her with this. My first time winning against Ellie! I would so have to celebrate after.

I smirked, readying to smack her as she screamed out.

"Riven! Save me!" Ellie yelled, twisting herself around Riven and hiding behind his back.

My eyes widened as my arms went on its own accord, letting the pillow land on Riven's shocked face. Crap! I am so dead.

I dropped the pillow, backing away as it revealed his glaring violet eyes.

"Haha, sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

Behind him, I saw Ellie containing her laughter _—_ a glint of mischievousness in her dark eyes. To be honest, Ellie and Riven looked completely different. He was all...pink. And she was all...dark.

I giggled at the thought of Riven with pink hair, pink clothes, pink eyes, pink...well, everything. But, it was ruined when he grabbed me and threw me onto the living room couch, which was right around the corner.

I was shocked as he pinned my arms over my head, growling. He straddled me around my waist.

I stared into his violet eyes, captivated. I groaned, seriously hating how he had this affect on me and after how many times we met?...like twice?

I gulped. "...Sorry?" I squeaked as his glare narrowed once more.

Riven growled. "That fucking hurt, Musa."

My face flushed. "W-well, I didn't know you were there..." I trailed off, averting my gaze.

"Look at me." He commanded.

I turned my gaze back at him. He had that demanding voice that I had to obey with, something not even my Dad could do to me.

I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked, melting under his gaze.

Riven grinned sadistically. "You know _exactly _what I want." He said, almost in this creepy, rapist voice.

My eyes widened, nearly choking me. "Wha_—_?"

Suddenly, he was off of me as I heard giggling in the background.

I furrowed my brows looking up at Riven's smirking face and Ellie's laughing struggle.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, tilting my head to the side with confusion.

"Y-you...I-i...Hahaha..." Ellie trailed off, laughing hysterically.

I narrowed my eyes at both of them, then, it suddenly dawned on me. "You assholes!" I yelled, turning my back to them.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, sad that it wasn't strong muscular arms. Instead, it was Ellie's thin arms hugging me from behind.

Okay, I wouldn't call it hugging if she hadn't thrown me on the floor. That was a big shocker.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yelled, rubbing my back.

"Because you wouldn't play truth or dare." Ellie said, sticking her tongue out.

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "Fine, _do _you want to play to truth or dare?" I asked.

Ellie looked at me. "Nope!" She quipped.

My jaw dropped. "What?"

She giggled. "Joking!...But Riven has to play!" Ellie said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Okay, that wasn't a good sign. Nope, not at all.

I looked towards Riven's direction, begging him not to play with my eyes. Either he didn't see it or he was plain stupid because he nodded his head as we ended up sitting in a circle.

"Yay!" Ellie exclaimed, hugging her brother. "You agreed to play and come out of your little corner!"

At the sight of them hugging made a stab of pain in my chest. I didn't know why, but I knew that it wasn't a sight I liked to see again. Sure, Riven wasn't hugging back, but I'm glad Ellie was his sister _not _something _—_ _I mean, _someone _—_ else.

"Whatever." He mumbled, averting his gaze.

"Okay!" I started with a grin. "Ellie, you start since you oh-so-wonderfully wanted to play this game so badly." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ellie smirked evilly. "Okay...Riven, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Knowing you, truth." He answered with an eye roll.

She pouted. "You're no fun. Alright, well,...Hm...Riven, do you like anyone at the moment?" Ellie asked, smirking with innocence.

My eyes widened as I blushed. I didn't know why, but I hoped he didn't.

His gaze lingered on mine before turning towards Ellie's dark ones. "No." He said, his face blank.

I sighed, thank god. Oh, wait, why the hell am I thinking these thoughts. Man, I seriously need to take some yoga classes or something.

I sighed as Riven spoke.

"Musa_—_" Riven started.

My head snapped up at the mention of my name. "Yeah?"

"_—_Truth or dare." He asked lazily.

I shrugged. "Truth."

He nodded. "What's your favorite color?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

My jaw dropped. Are you serious? This is his question? What's my favorite color? What the hell is wrong with this emotionless, egotistic jerk? God, he seriously has no fun in games.

"Riven, you're seriously no fun." Ellie pouted.

Riven just shrugged, staring at me for my answer.

"Red." I said, shrugging.

He nodded, seeming really interested in my answer _—_ which was odd.

"Riven, truth or dare?" I asked.

"What about me?" Ellie exclaimed, pouting.

I rolled my eyes. "Wait."

"Truth." Riven muttered, yawning.

"Do you ever smile?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Clearly, he was shocked with question as his eyes widened before he composed himself. "Yeah." He mumbled, raising a questioning glance my way.

I shrugged.

"Truth or dare, Musa?" Riven asked.

"Ugh! What about?" Ellie whined.

Riven glared at her as she glared back.

"Truth." I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, staring straight into my eyes.

My eyes widened at that question, letting my jaw hang wide. Even Ellie was shocked as her eyes widened alongside mine.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

Riven shrugged, averting his gaze. "Just wondering."

"Um...no, I don't have a boyfriend." I muttered, blushing.

Riven nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Okay..." Ellie said, trailing off.

I coughed. "Okay, Ellie." I said. "Truth or dare."

"Finally!" Ellie grinned. "Dare!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

"Okay." I started, tapping my chin.

I started to open my mouth, knowing my dare wasn't that daring, but suddenly, Riven leaned over and whispered in my ear with a smirk gracing his features.

I nodded at every bit he spoke, remembering to say it out in a matter of seconds.

Ellie pouted. "There's no helping in this game."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "But you know how much I suck at dares." I replied.

Ellie nodded, shrugging. "Well?"

I smirked, casting a glance at the smirking Riven. I rolled my eyes; he probably wanted revenge on his sister for some unknown reason _—_ which I will probably find out sooner or later.

"I dare you to..." I trailed off, my smirk widening each second her dark eyes widened with shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter Six_

* * *

_Ellie's POV:_

I stared into the mirror, not liking where this was going. I mean, it's not everyday that your twin brother — younger by one minute — created this evil, wickedly amazing scheme...well, dare. Okay, I wouldn't call it _that _'amazing' when I'm in the middle of all this worthless crap.

I sighed, mentally killing Musa and Riven in my head. Well, it's not ever day that you—

"Ellie! Are you ready?" Musa's evil, conniving voice echoed through my head.

I growled. "No."

"Well, hurry up, Sis." Riven's deep, sinister voice said from behind my bedroom door.

I narrowed my eyes, hoping Superman's laser powers magically appeared and blasted whoever was behind the wretched door.

"_Shut _up, Riven. I'm done _when_ I'm done."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I heard them whisper thoughts to each other secretively.

"Tch. Rude asses." I muttered, smoothing out the very, superbly slutty dress that was involved with the whole dare. It was a tight, spaghetti-strap black mini dress that ended mid-thigh...and that showed my cleavage quite...um...nicely?

Heh, don't ask me about this shit. I'm no good at it.

I looked myself in the mirror, seeing the straight black hair, ending just at my waist with side bangs swept across my forehead. My onyx-black eyes scrolled itself around my body for a thorough check before slipping into strappy, black seven-inch heels.

Don't ask me how I own all these slutty clothes. Trust me, this is the first time I ever wore _any _of the ones I got...and that's saying something since my relatives buy me like twenty boxes of different kinds of these...pieces of cloth...that is now shoved into the deepest and darkest part of my closet.

"It's almost twelve!" Musa said through the door.

I groaned, stumbli—I mean walking towards the door. I clicked the lock open as the door came crashing open, making me fall to my doom — the floor.

"Shit." I mumbled, rubbing my bottom.

"Hey, are you okay, Ellie?" Musa asked, helping me up.

"Perfect." I replied, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Let's just finish this dare." Riven said, smirking widely.

I growled, pulling my dress a little lower. "It's not my fault you made me wear this piece of crap!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Ellie." Musa said, patting my shoulders. "...a dare's a dare."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What if I don't do the dare?" I asked, crossing my arms in stubbornness.

"You'll have to do something much...much worse..." Musa replied, an evil glint in her navy-blue eyes.

I groaned as they led me outside the large mansion. We were standing in the middle of my driveway as the two evil beings repeated their dare, sending it through my head.

"Got it?" Riven asked, almost mockingly.

I narrowed my eyes at him before sighing. _I'll have to do this, one way or another. _

"I'm ready." I said, breathing slowly in and out.

I saw Musa panicking. "Um...I...You could still pass if you want. You don't _have _to do this." She said, looking me with concerned eyes.

Riven rolled his eyes with a snort.

I glared at him. "I'm not backing down a dare."

"O-okay." Musa said, sighing in defeat as I took my first steps forward.

"Remember: you have to bring back proof. Maybe record it or something." Riven said with a smirk.

I clenched my fists. "Shut up, Asshole."

I smirked, not hearing his voice anymore. I took more steps forward and turned away slightly towards the house just around the corner. Before turning, I cocked my head behind me; Musa gave me a reassuring smile, while Riven just smirked — his phone out for the ready.

I sighed, feeling nervous butterflies fly around my stomach. This was the first...well, in a long, long time. My palms were sweating as I climbed the steps to their porch. Before ringing the bell or knocking, I called Riven. He picked up on the second ring.

"I'm here." I said, blowing at a strand of my hair.

_"Alright, now get on with it."_

I could definitely hear his smirk through the sinister voice of his.

"Fine, just be quiet while you're on speaker." I replied, placing my phone back into my bra — wasn't my first choice, but there wasn't really anywhere to place it with the very revealing clothes on.

"Mhm," was Riven's last reply before all was quiet.

My finger pressed the doorbell, waiting for the response. My heart quickened its rate, hoping that no one was home, but that was very unlucky, considering it was a school night — wait, was Sunday night even considered a _school_ _night_?

I unconsciously gulped as the door swung open, revealing a man in a business suit with his wife beside him in an elegant, long dress.

My eyes widened as I tried pulling my dress lower. "Uh...Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kane."

Mrs. Kane narrowed her piercing hazel-green eyes at me. "And _you_ are?" She asked skeptically, taking in my full appearance.

God, I bet I looked like a whore to them. Crap, not good. I didn't even expect his parents to be here. Please, someone — anyone — shoot me _now_.

"Um...I'm...uh..." Wait, what was my name again? Damn, this was the first time I was _ever _hesitance or nervous around anyone, but it was _his _parents.

Her eyes narrowed further. "Ahem? If you aren't here to respond, please walk off our lawn and somewhere else...somewhere _your people _are needed." She replied in disgust.

That sums it up; she completely, and utterly, believes that I am a _whore._ Probably one for her player of a son, that _fucking bastard _she calls a _son_!

I glared right back at her, placing a hand on my hip. "_Excuse me_?"

"You're excused, young lady." Mrs. Kane replied back with a snarl. "..._if _you even are one."

I bit back a gasp. "And _you _are one?"

"That's it! I'm calling the police to get you...you _prostitute _off _my _lawn!" She yelled, searching her purse.

Oh, _hell_ _no_! Anyone, _but _a prostitute. She did _not _just go there. I am going to beat the fucking crap out of this woman — right here, right now. I don't give a shit if they're _his _parents. "I am _not—_"

"Valerie, calm down. Why don't you let her explain herself." Mr. Kane finally stepped in, gently pushing away her purse.

Mrs. Kane huffed, crossing her arms. "She already made us late, anyways. Why not make us any later?" She mumbled, sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Now, Miss, why are you here on our doorstep?" Mr. Kane asked, ignoring his wife completely.

This is what I loved about Mr. Kane; he's calm and collected. He's really laid back and amazing, just entirely foolish and goofy...when I _used_ to know him.

"Um...Mr. Kane..." I paused, staring at him. "It's me...Ellie Moon." I said, awaiting for a response.

The couple were baffled. "E-ellie?" Mrs. Kane asked, snapping out of her daze.

I nodded, crossing my arms to silence the muffled laughter coming out of my phone.

"Wha—why...why are _you _dressed like _that_?!" Mrs. Kane exclaimed, her eyes widened with disbelief.

"It's...uh...for a um...a...a dare." I mumbled, blushing slightly.

The muffled laughter got louder as I tried my best to shut it out.

Mr. Kane rolled his eyes. "Of course, you wouldn't say no." There was a small smile playing on his lips.

I shook my head, turning redder.

"Is it to _seduce_ my _son_?" Mrs. Kane asked, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at me.

My blush deepened, not even sure if it's possible.

"Oh my! Go, go! I'm tired of him with different, slutty girls. I was _so _devastated when he broke up with you two years ago." Mrs. Kane exclaimed, pushing me into the house.

I turned around to see the door halfway closed before Mr. Kane's head popped inside. "He's in his room." With a wink, he left, slamming the door in my face.

The blush deepened as I cleared my throat, turning to look around — almost tripping on my feet. The place was familiar, almost like I've always been here.

"You in?" Musa's muffled voice asked with a hint of laughter.

"Shut up." I groaned, glad that no response was implied afterwards.

I gulped, climbing the steps upstairs, glad that none of the staff were cleaning the mansion at the moment. I took another flight of stairs to the third level — tripping almost fifty-gazillion times — until I reached the white door to _his _room.

I don't know how I hadn't noticed it before, but the loud sound of music blasted from the room to my ears — almost making me take a few steps back just in case.

I sighed before knocking.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

There was no response.

_Knock, knock, knock! _

Then, it processed in my brain; my knocking was probably too soft for him to hear over the loud, boisterous music blaring in his ears.

I gulped, silently opening the door.

I stopped in my tracks, seeing the golden brown locks tousled in an array of directions laying on his bed. Luckily, his eyes were closed, but his chiseled chest was out in plain view.

I sighed. _I'm seriously going to regret this afterwards. He'll probably hate me, ignore me, and embarrass me after this — not that he already does. And most likely, I'll hate myself for doing this — I'll hate Riven and Musa for this. _

There were no sound coming from my phone besides the slow breathing.

I took a few steps forward until I was just beside him, where if I just reached out, I could touch him. My stomach grew butterflies again as the dare processed in my mind.

_I hate you, Riven._

Then, I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "_Hey..._" I whispered seductively, wanting to punch myself for my voice crack.

His eyes flew open in surprise, revealing chocolate-brown irises. He looked towards me as his eyes widened further. "E-ellie?" He asked, taking hold of my wait.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, circling my finger on his chest.

I swear, I saw him blush...

"Uh...wha—w-why are you doing here?" He asked, averting his gaze.

I heard small laughter coming from my phone. I ignored it, moving my body closer against his. "For you, of course..._Jeremy_." I said, looking at him through my eyelashes.

Is that red across his cheeks?...

"I-i...uh...I-i..." He gulped, chuckling nervously. "You're kidding..._right_?"

I shook my head, mentally gagging — this is _not _me; I need to go to a therapist after this. Wait, what am I thinking? Therapists are rapists! I mean, it's obvious, right? It's right there, smack dab in the middle, of the word!

"Nope." I said, popping the _p_. "I _like _you, Jeremy."

He looked shocked, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "I-i..."

"Why did you leave me?" I asked innocently, staring at him with big doe-eyes.

Jeremy's eyes widened larger than possible. "I-i...I told you already."

"You did?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

Of course I knew why he broke up with me; I was just another one of his tools, and I fell for him. I was stupid and foolish. I mentally shook my head of the thoughts of Freshman year.

"B-because, Ellie, I _don't _like you." Jeremy replied, squirming under my weight.

I drifted closer, feeling himself harden. I blushed at this, and I'm pretty sure he did as he stopped squirming. Somehow, it's weird knowing that the calm and collected Heart breaker can be nervous. I giggled at the thought, though not loudly.

I pouted, acting back onto my dare. "Than...just for tonight." I mumbled, placing a kiss onto his jaw.

"N-no." He replied, placing his hands back onto my waist to try and push me off.

"Why not?" I asked, clutching his bed sheets to stay on.

"Because." He said, not answering anything.

I nibbled on his ear, mentally thinking of burning my mouth later. I mean, seriously, how _many _girls — maybe even _guys — _had a nag at this ear?

"Please...?" I trailed off, almost whining.

"Ellie, no." He replied.

I smirked as his eyes drifted further down my face.

"Like what you see?" I whispered, pushing myself a little forward.

A red tint dusted his cheeks. He blushed! Jeremy Kane — Alfea's egotistic, pompous, cold, bad boy jerk of a player — _blushed_!

"Tch. No." Jeremy muttered, eyes still glued to the same spot.

"Don't lie to yourself, Jeremy." I whispered seductively. "Just give in to me."

He shook his head wildly — letting brown locks tousle around more. "I'm not lying to myself. _I_ _don't like you_, Ellie."

God, this was harder than I thought. I started brainstorming until an idea popped into my mind. Like when one of those light-bulbs pop up on top of a head in cartoons!

"Then why did you date me?" I asked, making my eyes water a bit.

His eyes widened before he went back to his correct behavior. "Tch. I'm a player, Ellie. I don't stay with a girl for a long time."

"Then why did you stay with _me _for _six months_?" I asked desperately.

Now, that wasn't acting. I don't know what overcame me, but I _really _wanted the answer. We were happy — well, that's what I thought, anyways — until he broke it..._on my BIRTHDAY! _

Jeremy gulped, averting his gaze. "I-i...I don't know."

"Did you possibly..._like _me?" I asked, moving myself to sit on the edge of his bed.

He followed suit, sitting beside me. "N-no!...I-i...I-i don't think so...maybe?" He mumbled, playing with my fingers.

I blushed.

"Do you still...?" I asked, gulping the lump in my throat.

I could hear the muffled voice in my bra. Riven's loud, boisterous voice complaining about not going with the dare, and Musa's soft, alluring voice asking if everything's okay.

"I-i don't know anymore." Jeremy replied, chuckling afterwards.

I tilted my head. "What's so funny?"

"I found out that I_ really_ don't know _anything_ about my life, anymore." He looked up at me with a frown. "I do the things I do just to make me feel satisfied, but...it's not enough."

I furrowed my brows. "You mean..."

He nodded, shying away slightly.

"So, what _do _you want?" I asked.

"Something — I don't know — that could rid me of the life I have? Maybe for me to start new? A clean slate?" He mumbled, frustrated with himself.

My eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?! _Anyone _would _love _to be in your shoes! I mean you have the money, looks, girls, and everything you could possibly want. What more do you need to be satisfied?" I asked, raising my eyebrows in wonder.

He chuckled. "It just comes easily, right?...Even for you."

"What are you talking about?"

Jeremy turned his brown eyes towards my onyx ones. "_You _have the money, the looks, the guys, and everything else..._I _don't."

"Okay, you're seriously confusing me. _What _are you _talking_ about, Jeremy?" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes.

"I'm _saying _that _you _have _everything_. You have people that make you happy. You have people who care for you. You have people who—"

"Calm down, Jeremy." I said, patting his shoulder. "You're just overreacting."

We fell into an awkward silence after that as I secretly turned off my phone, cancelling the call I had with Riven. I sighed, fumbling with my fingers.

I shook my head, clamping my head into my hands.

"W-why did you do that?" Jeremy whispered.

I looked up to see him blushing. "Do what?"

"When you came into my room." He mumbled, his blush deepening.

I blushed beet red. "I-i...It was a dare."

He chuckled. "To what?...Seduce me?"

"How did you know?" I asked, tilting my head.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "I didn't."

My blush deepened. "It was really a stupid dare. Haha, I didn't even complete the task...so unlike me, right?" I said, giggling.

He nodded. "Is that why you're dressed like that?" Jeremy asked, eying me up and down with a smirk.

I smirked. "Like what you see?" I fired, using my earlier words.

He licked his lips, nodding. Suddenly, he tackled me to the bed, straddling my waist. He took a hold of my wrists and pinned it above my head as he leaned against me.

"God, Jeremy, this feels like déjà vu." I mumbled, blushing slightly as I averted my gaze.

"Because it is." He muttered with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, struggling under his grasp. "You realize you're half-naked...right?" I asked, staring at his chest.

He chuckled. "Yeah...you like?"

I blushed, attempting to slap him before realizing he had me pinned. "Can you let me go?" I groaned, letting my head fall back.

Jeremy shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" I asked, pouting.

"I like this position." He whispered in my ear.

My jaw dropped. "You're such a man whore, Jeremy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Tch. Like you care." He replied, inching closer.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you—"

He suddenly crashed his lips against mines as his hands slid down to cup my cheeks. I moaned under his touch, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pressed himself closer, nibbling on the bottom of my lip. I obeyed, letting his tongue slide into my mouth as we fought for dominance; he, of course, won.

His hands started to slide down my neck to rest on my waist. I moaned louder, playing with his golden-brown hair. I unconsciously felt his hands slide behind my back to unzip the dress.

Now, I knew what his motive was, and I don't want this to happen. This was my first time, and I don't want to waste it on some petty guy who's a complete player — even if it is _him_.

"Stop." I moaned, clutching at his arm.

He ignored me, ripping off my black dress as his hands slid to undo my bra.

Tears started to sting my eyes. "S-stop." I mumbled as he pressed further, readying to strip me until I'm bare.

Suddenly, Jeremy was kicked off of me, banging against the wall the bed was against. I gasped, looking towards my right and saw Riven and Musa — her leg partially in the air.

I got up, throwing on the hoodie Riven tossed towards me as I ran into Musa's outstretched arms.

"H-he..." I mumbled, starting to sob into tears.

"Shhh...it's okay." Musa muttered, rubbing my back.

I looked back to hear pummeling sounds and saw Riven pounding the crap out of Jeremy; his face looked almost like a bloodied pulp by now.

They hurried me out of there, shoving me back into my house before placing me onto the couch.

"I'm sorry." Riven mumbled, placing a warm blanket around my shoulders.

I shivered, pulling it closer. "It's okay. I deserved it after spreading the rumor of you having AIDS..." I replied, flashing him a smirk.

"...and numerous other unnecessary diseases." Riven muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I promise, I'll fix it...later, anyways." I said, giving him a small smile.

He shrugged falling onto the couch besides me and the ever-so-quiet Musa.

I sighed, falling back into the comfortable couch. I was glad that I was away from Jeremy; he was something I'll stay away for a while. I didn't know what happened back there; I wasn't my usual self. Something happened back there...I'm becoming weak.

I sighed before hearing a click in my brain. "How did you know to come?" I asked, looking pointedly at the two.

Musa furrowed her brows. "What do you mean? We were listening in on it through Riven's phone." She said, pointing towards Riven — who had his phone towards me.

"I thought I shut it off." I muttered, taking out my phone.

I saw the flashing screen of the same call we made an hour ago; it was still recording. I guess it hadn't ended the call when I shut off my phone.

"I'm going to sleep." I mumbled, walking upstairs.

"Goodnight." Riven and Musa called.

I laid on my bed, covered up in multiple blankets. Somehow, I was colder than before; something was definitely wrong with me. I'm turning into a new leaf, or maybe I'm just missing something — someone.

I sighed, letting my eyelids fall shut with one thought in mind:

_I don't have everything. I don't have my parents with me...unlike you._


	7. Chapter 7

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter Seven_

* * *

"Why are _you _picking me up?" I asked with a raised brow.

I looked at the magenta-head in front of me. Usually, Ellie would pick me up, but out of no where, her _brother _drives up to _my _house and demanded for me to get on his motorcycle.

I'm starting to think he was some sort of stalker. He suddenly knows my address and, well, that's all I've got as proof for him being my ultimate stalker. But still, don't you think it's kind of weird?

"Fine, walk to school then." Riven said with an eye roll.

My jaw dropped. "You're going to let a girl go alone for a _fifteen minute _walk to school?" I exclaimed. "Do you know what happens on the these streets?"

Riven sighed in annoyance. "No, I don't, and I don't care. Just get on, brat."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "_What _did you just call me?" I seethed with anger.

A glint of amusement passed through his violet eyes. "I called you a _brat_."

I clenched my fists, not realizing it was turning a paler white than normal. I growled, biting back a rude retort that consisted of vulgar words that wouldn't be nice for my neighbors to hear. Instead, I counted from ten to one, releasing my bent up anger.

"_Well?" _Riven asked, rolling his eyes. "Get on. We'll be late for school."

I rolled my eyes. "_And?_ I don't think _you'd _care."

"Do you think I want to stay here any longer? Now, get on, brat." Riven said, really frustrated. "I can't be late for class or I'm staying here permanently."

I looked at him in confusion, brushing off the fact that he called me a 'brat' once again. "What do you mean?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

Riven rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business." He shoved a red helmet into my hands. "Here."

I grabbed it and placed it on my head. "So...why _are _you picking me up?" I asked, placing myself behind him on his black and red motorcycle.

Somehow, I knew his favorite color was possibly red.

"Tch. Because Ellie has in-school suspension." Riven said as he revved up the engine.

"Oh." I replied, finally remembering the incident from yesterday.

"Hold on tighter, you'll fall off." Riven said, pulling my arms to hold around his waist.

I blushed, feeling his toned abs through his thin shirt.

Suddenly, the bike started moving at an incredible speed, making me grasp his shirt tighter as I pressed my head into his back. I could feel his back move up and down as he breathed.

It didn't look like he knew what the speed limit was, nor did he care. The motorcycle just kept at its speed, possibly accelerating higher every minute, until we reached Alfea High.

I held on to him, scared for my life.

"Ahem." Riven said.

I shook my head, not daring to look up.

I heard Riven sigh as he removed my arms from around him while I protested. "We're here, Musa. You could let go now." He said.

I cracked open my eyes and looked around to see the large building of Alfea High and a bunch of people _—_ mainly girls _—_ looking our way with surprised and angry expressions.

"God, now they think we're dating." Riven muttered. "Nice job, Musa."

I blushed, glad that my helmet was still on. I climbed off the bike and handed the helmet to him without sparing a glance in his direction.

"Ew. As if I'd date _you_." I replied with disgust, making my way towards the building..._alone_.

Suddenly, I felt someone's tight grip grasp around my wrist and turn me around, pressing my body up against his tall, bulky build.

I felt his warm breath tickle my face as he leaned in closer, making my legs feel tingly _—_ about to fall under my weight any minute.

"W-what happened to the thought of the school thinking we're dating?" I asked, blushing from the close distance we were at. Obviously, he was just playing mind tricks with me because what happened two days ago that night, I knew from then we were just friends—and nothing more, really.

"I said that?" Riven whispered, brushing his soft lips against mines as I gulped.

I nodded, turning my face to the right. "Yeah."

He placed a hand on my cheek, moving it towards the left to face him again. I felt his other hand occupy my waist, pulling me in tighter.

At the corner of my eye, I saw almost everyone on school grounds staring at us with hate, anger, and surprise mixed in altogether.

I gulped, this was bad _—_ really bad. All of Riven's fangirls will probably hate me after this. Every single girl I ever talked with will hate me. I'll get death threats. Oh god, my life is a living at this moment.

I tried pushing him away, but he didn't budge, only leaning closer.

I sighed, stopping my persistent madness as his minty breath lulled me in.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to end. I could smell his minty breath, his hands against my body. My knees fell weak as he held onto me. His soft lips gently pressed against mines before he suddenly pushed me down to the floor, making me out of breath from his weight.

I stared into his violet eyes that looked at me with concern mixed with surprise.

I gulped, staring wide-eyed. "You're hurting me." I mumbled.

He rolled off of me, helping me off my feet. "Are you okay?" Riven asked, slightly gliding his eyes over me to make sure I didn't have any bruises.

"Y-yeah" I winced, touching my elbow without realizing it.

I felt a liquid spread out on my palm as Riven took hold of it, inspecting the wound like an expert.

"Tch." He muttered, carrying me up bridal-style towards Alfea High.

I blushed, feeling his strong, muscular arms underneath my weight. Luckily, I had my hair down, so it was easy to hide my face inside it. Hopefully, he didn't see me.

When we passed by the stunned crowd, I heard several collective gasps. I was a little confused by that. Was this a new side of Riven that I got to see? The caring one? Well, all I know is that I'm glad it only happened for me. I smiled at that thought.

But what really bothered me was the fact that he pushed me down. I'll probably have to ask him that later because right now, everything seemed to be blur through my vision.

Then, suddenly, everything turned dark in a matter of seconds.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was sleeping, but when I woke up, I saw blankets and blankets of white everywhere. Was I in the hospital?

My vision started to come back to me. No, I was in the infirmary in Alfea High. I yawned, looking around for a clock; it said _11:42. _My eyes widened; I had missed almost two periods of class and lunch was in about fifteen minutes. My stomach rumbled at the thought of food.

"Hungry?"

"Eep!" I exclaimed, almost jumping three feet into the air.

I whirled my head to the right, seeing a magenta-head sitting lazily in the seat beside my bedside table. I blushed, thinking he was there the entire time I was asleep. That only made my face flush further, which I hadn't known was possible.

"You look adorable when you blush." Riven said, pinching my cheeks with a smirk.

I flushed further, turning my gaze away from him. He didn't feel a _least_ bit out of character? That was seriously odd, something must've happened when I was gone for whatever the minutes or hours.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked, not daring to look into his captivating violet eyes.

"Two hours."

My eyes widened. "B-but I thought..." I twisted my left arm to show my patched up elbow. Hm, Nurse Ofelia must've patched it up when I fell asleep.

"You lost a lot of blood." Riven said, averting his gaze.

"That reminds me, why did you push me to the ground?" I asked cautiously.

Riven looked up, holding my gaze with his hypnotizing violet eyes. He shrugged. "It was nothing, really." Riven mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

I smirked. "Come on. I want to at least know why someone saved my life?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip from further blushing.

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't save your life, I just merely saved you from getting hit by a football to the head."

I sighed, pouting. "And here I thought you were my knight in shining armor." I said, down-casting my eyes, holding back a grin.

Riven rolled his eyes. "I thought that only happened in fairy tales?" He questioned with an amused glint in his violet eyes.

I rolled my eyes at his assumption. "Not _always_." I said, glaring at his stupidity.

He chuckled. "Tell me when that actually happens _then _I'll believe you, Musa."

"It will." I said, pouting. Guys will be guys...especially Riven. I sighed as my stomach rumbled, making me blush.

"Hungry? It's almost lunch time." Riven said, getting up from his chair.

I nodded, climbing out of the infirmary bed. "Did Nurse Ofelia say it's okay for me to leave?" I asked, just to make sure.

Riven nodded, pulling me by the wrist towards the cafeteria.

I groaned, inwardly. A lot of people are going to have a say in me hanging out with Alfea's 'bad boy'.

"Something bothering you?" Riven asked nonchalantly.

I shrugged. "I was wondering if we could eat somewhere..."

"Secluded?" Riven interrupted me.

I nodded, averting my gaze.

"How about we skip school for the day and go somewhere to eat?" He asked, stopping me in my tracks.

I bit my lip, this was the first time I ever skipped more than one class period, much less a whole day. "I don't think my Dad_—_"

"Tch. Forget about him. I've got it covered already." He replied with a smirk.

I rose a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Riven rolled his eyes. "I had a talk to all our teachers. Said you got a concussion from getting hit in the head by a football..."

My jaw dropped. "You did what?"

He shushed me, placing his finger against my lips. "It was actually easy...it took some bribing and persuading..." Riven muttered the last part, but I still heard him loud and clear.

"You _bribed _the teachers? What the hell, Riven?" I exclaimed.

He rose a brow. "Did you just say the _h _word?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never heard of it?"

"No, it just didn't seem like you to curse, that's all." Riven replied with a smirk before grabbing me by the hand and dragging me out of the school without any alarms ringing.

As if he read my mind, he answered my question.

"I turned off the alarm system." He muttered, loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded, typical thing for Riven to do...especially if he was related to someone like Ellie; it wasn't much of a surprise the first couple _—_ maybe fifty _—_ times Ellie did that.

I sighed, placing on the helmet he handed over to me. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." Was his response before he quickly snatched my hands again and placed it around his waist.

I blushed.

"Could you be any more specific?" I asked with sarcasm.

I could _hear _him roll his eyes as he sped off the school grounds with an impossible speed, high over a speed limit on a highway.

I closed my eyes gripping onto the leather jacket he wore, pressing my face against his back. I could hear him chuckle as I gripped tighter. That asshole!

I didn't know how long until we got there, probably somewhere faraway on the outskirts of town, which was about a proximate of an hour to arrive.

I got off the parked bike and landed next to him, taking in my surroundings...we were in the city with a bunch of people bustling around still. "Where are we eating?" I asked, handing the bike helmet over to him.

"Just follow me." Riven said, weaving through the pandemonium.

"Okay." I responded, following after him like a lost puppy.

* * *

"What would you like?" A waiter came up to us and asked.

I checked through the menu, which was obviously in French...all of it. I bit my lip, scanning through a meal that seemed to sound good.

"Uh..." I faltered, furrowing my brows at the words I couldn't decipher.

"J'aurai un steak au poivre noir avec des asperges et pommes de terre écrasées sur le côté. L'ami de ma soeur voudrait la tartiflette avec du pain grillé à l'ail sur le côté, s'il vous plaît.." Riven said fluently, speaking to the waiter.

"Merci, monsieur. Je serai de retour avec votre nourriture dans un instant.." The French waiter replied in the same tongue before excusing himself.

I rose a brow at Riven. "I didn't know you spoke French."

He shrugged, smirking. "Our Mom was persistent on us learning a different language."

"Ellie knows French, too?" I asked, surprised. It wasn't like Ellie to choose something as fancy-sounding as the native language of France. So unlike her.

Riven chuckled, "That sounds nothing like her." I nodded in agreement. "She chose to learn Spanish and Greek."

"That doesn't surprise me, considering she told me she thinks most Greeks and Spanish guys are 'hot'." I said with a giggle.

He nodded. "Ells is really weird."

I rolled my eyes before a thought struck. "That reminds me, what did you order for me?"

"How do you know I ordered something for you?" He asked, raising a brow.

"What kind of food list is that long? Surely, you don't have a void in your stomach." I said, shaking my head at his stupidity in trying to fool me.

"Why don't you check?" Riven asked cockily.

I stared at him, my mind still not processing what he had said. Right now, Riven had a full-blown smirk stretched across his sexy face. Then, it clicked. My mind whirled around before a small grin escaped my lips. "Why don't you let me?"

And that one question was so worth it because he did something surprising, something I didn't think could happen to someone like Riven. But it was there, crystal clear.

Riven was blushing.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Best Friend's Brother**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

"It's cheesy-looking," I say.

Riven looks at me weirdly. "What? Did you think it was snails or something?"

I gave him a deadpanned look. "It's a French restaurant. French people eat snails. You're Riven. What else would it be?!" I exclaim.

"I'm not that-"

I interrupt him, holding up a hand. "Wait a minute. There's probably snails in here, aren't there? Or maybe those disgusting foods with maggots in them," I say with a disgusted face. I push the plate away from me. "No. Thanks."

Riven chuckles. "It's just tartiflette-"

"Is that French for snails and maggots?" I interrupt again.

"No, it just has cheese, potatoes, onions, and lardons-"

"Isn't lardons fat?" I ask.

"You didn't strike me as one of those girls who only orders salad," Riven points out.

I cross my arms, offended. "I'm not! It's just-"

"Just what?" Riven says, quirking a brow.

"It's _fat_!" I exclaim like he's crazy.

"Just try it. It tastes better than whatever crazy reason you have against lardon," he announces before picking up his knife and fork to start his meal of _steak, asparagus, and mashed potatoes. _Nothing French-looking to me.

I gap. "You couldn't have at least gotten me something as normal as your food?" I say, glaring at him.

"Stop complaining and eat already," he says with an eye roll.

"Easy for you to say," I reply before picking up my fork and stabbing it into the 'tartiflette'. I scooped up a piece and stared at it.

Riven looks at me. "If you're wondering, it doesn't bite."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "_If you're wondering, it doesn't bite_," I mimic him.

He just chuckles before going back to his _normal _food.

I slowly stick it in my mouth, chewing with a disgusted face. I swallow. It actually wasn't all that bad as I made it sound. It was just French food that Riven ordered, and Riven is related to Ellie. Who knows what goes on in their minds?

"See, it's not that bad," Riven says with a smirk.

I shrug. "You're ri-" I started choking, throwing my hands around my throat. My face was probably red and I looked like an idiot. My throat was constricted and my head was dizzy-feeling.

"Shit," Riven exclaims, jumping up. He reaches to do the Heimlich maneuver on me, but I hold a hand out for him to stop. I wasn't choking on food, more like nothing. But then it came to me.

_Shit_, I thought.

What type of cheese was it?

I wanted to say it out loud, but _damn it_, I was _choking_!

Riven quickly dialed 911 as people crowded around me, and several employees here came to my 'rescue'. All they really did was get in my breathing space as I saw black dots.

"Hold on. They're coming," Riven says to me. He was holding me upright.

I couldn't see his face, but I was glad he didn't ditch me. Well, who would with a close-to-looking dying person? Right, an idiot.

I felt my eyes roll back and then I black out.

Maybe I would've lasted longer if people hadn't taken all the air around me - who knows.

* * *

All I could see was black until I opened my eyes to a brightly-lit room with two, annoyingly loud people arguing. Everything was a blur.

"You're an idiot, Riven! A stupid, jerkface of an idiot!" Ellie's voice rang through my head.

_Shut up, _I thought. I didn't have the strength to speak or move to alert them that I've awoken and want them to be quiet.

"How could I have known she was allergic to reblochon cheese? Of all cheeses - _reblochon_?!" Riven yells back.

_Shut up._

"That's why I _specifically _told you to _not _order for her!" Ellie exclaims.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"She couldn't even _read_ it!" Riven spat back.

_Shut. The. Fuck. Up._

"It's called _translating, _you fucking idiot! Now she can barely breathe because of you!" Ellie screeched.

_Okay. That's it._

"I thought it was-"

I snatched off the oxygen mask from my mouth and screeched - _loudly_. I sprung up into a sitting position as they rush towards me. "Would you guys just _shut_ _up_ for a freaking minute!" I exclaim angrily.

Ellie holds up her hands in surrender. "Totally Riven's fault," she blames him.

"I don't give a fuck whose fault it is. You both were screaming. My head hurts. I'm tired and hungry. And I barely have all my breath back. So just _zip it,_" I say in one breath before placing the oxygen mask back over my mouth and falling back onto the bed.

"_Right_..." Ellie trails off awkwardly.

"I'll get her something to eat," Riven announces.

"Oh, no you don't," Ellie say, pulling him back. "_I'll _get it. For all I know, you'd probably get her _Jell-O._"

Riven stays quiet.

"Wow," Ellie says with a roll of her eyes. "Even then I was just kidding, and I was dead-on." She goes towards the door to go to the cafeteria. "Just in case you're wondering, _dear brother_, Muse hates Jell-O the same way that I do. Because-"

"Because it's made out of pig bones. I remember," Riven says before closing the door on her. He turns back towards me. "Glad to get rid of her," he whispers as he falls into the chair beside my bed.

I take out the oxygen mask, giving him a glare. "Still mad at you, you know," I say before placing the mask back on.

Riven sighs. "Look, I didn't know-"

He was interrupted as a doctor enters through the door. He looks up from his clipboard. "Sorry to interrupt," he says as he comes to check the machines and if I'm alright. "Is she getting better?" he directs the question to Riven.

"Perfect to check out of the hospital, actually," Riven says.

"In an hour or two at the most, actually," the doctor replies.

"You're fine, right, Musa?" Riven says, looking at me to say yes.

I shrug, taking off the mask. "The doctor's choice, Riven," I say sweetly. "Isn't that right, Doctor..." I trail off.

"Doctor Simmons," he says, placing the oxygen mask elsewhere since I had no need for it. "And Ms. Stone, I in fact _do _have the choice of releasing you in an hour or two."

"Nice to meet you," I reply.

He nods. "You're good. I'll fill out a sheet your dad will sign and then you'll be free," Doctor Simmons says before exiting the room.

Once he exits, I turn towards Riven with a glare. "I am never going anywhere with you _again_!" I say, slapping him across the face.

His head goes to the side, his face in shock. His hand flies to his cheek, where I slapped him.

I smile sweetly. "I'd rather not be killed by cheese."

He chuckles. "Sweetheart, that sounded pathetic when it came out of your mouth."

"Don't be a jerk. And you deserved the slap, by the way," I growl.

"What did I say about growling?" Riven replies.

I give him a look. He's unusually calm. "Are you on crack?" I dare ask.

"You're the one being cared for by a doctor who has a degree for killing someone. Honestly, do you _want_ me to answer that?" he says with a smirk.

I open my mouth to speak, but he was right. Doctor's _do _have a degree for killing someone - unintentionally or intentionally. No would really know.

"Please tell me you're not going to become a doctor like Ellie is," I say - hoping Ellie just wanted to save lives.

Riven shrugs with a devilish smirk.

_Shit._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Honestly, I don't think I could continue this story. Don't get me wrong, I love writing and everything, but you can obviously see my time is consumed. I have absolutely no time placed in to write anymore. This was saved for a long while, and I finally got time to post it up after editing a little. Maybe I'll try to post later chapters, but it'll definitely be at random intervals._

_And I know five measly letters won't cut it, but I'm honestly, extremely, absolutely, truly _sorry. :(

_-PM me if you have any questions, concerns, complaints, or just want to rant out your frustration. I'll try and get back to you, if you do. :/_


End file.
